Evil Dead meets Hellsing
by Hellsingsoildier ash evildead
Summary: Ash travels somewhere else instead of 1300 A.D., He arrives in London and meets new charecters. Pairings woll bee other stories. This is more of a trailer, tell me in the comments below what you think, leave me suggestions, first story ever made, And Hail to the king baby.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Dead x hellsing

**Takes place after evil dead 2 . First time publishing my very own story. No flaming please, Subscribe if your new, and Leave me suggestions in the comment **

**Pairings : Ash x Seras**

_My name is Ash and I am a prisoner. Close as I can tell , the year is 2013 and I'm being taken in for questioning. Location: London ,_

_It wasn't always like this, I had a real life once. A job, S Mart. I had a wonderful girlfriend,Linda we drove to a small cabin in the seems an archaeoligist had come to this remote place to translate his latest find,Necronomicon Ex Mortis,The Book of the dead, found in human flesh and inked in blood, ancient Sumerian text contained bizarre burial rites, funerary incantations and demon resurrection, it was never meant for the world of the living,the book awoke something dark in the woods,...It took linda... And then it came for me, it got into my hand and it went bad. So it locked it off of the wrist, that didn't stop it ... It came back. Bigtime... _

_Flashback : A portal could be seen , sucking in everything in its path, the oldsmobile, tree's and parts of the cabin_

_"Dear god , how do you stop it?!" screamed Ash... Though it didn't do much as Ash was sucked in the portal..._

_This is... Evil dead ... Enjoy... ( Laughing maniaclly)_

_A Vehicle could be seen falling down from the sky along with tree bark and a one handed man with a chainsaw for a hand _

_Ash had fallen to the ground and saw nothing but automatic weapons in his face. _

_"Where in the hell..."_

**_Ooooh, Cliffhanger, Don't worry guys there will be more stories, This was more of a trailer, Like I said before , please subscribe if your're new, and if we could get at least 12 Subscribers for the next 2 stories that would be great. Leave a comment of what you guys thought and give me suggestions of what you guys want._****_ . I'll be back, Peace_**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends, New Enemies

**Chapter 2 : New friends, New Enemies**

**Summary: When I made the first draft of this story, somehow it got deleted , ok, please cut me some slack, So the summary is that Ash met pip and integra and didn't make a good right now Ash is being transported to hellsing and is going to be interograted. So just think when Army of darkness came out when Ash met king henry and made the quote and when he met king arthur, imagine thta happening like when ash met integra. This one screwup will not happen again, promise, enjoy**

Ash was being transported back to hellsing by helicopter, his first appearence with the leader of hellsing was not pretty, He was knocked out by the wild geese in the neck, he thought how this all happened , ' First I get fucked in the ass by demons in a cozy cabin, lost my girlfriend, and now I'm being screwed over by this hellsing buisness, shit,' thought Ash,

Ash's thinking was soon stopped after being punched straight in the nose by none other than Pip Bernadotte, Captain of the wild geese, or was until being ranked to Commander their squad, Ash had suffered enough , though Pip didn't know it still wouldn't matter, Hellsing was known for being ruthless and fierce. Ash coughed a bit of blood pouring from his smashed face, "You- you bastard," said Ash, Another punch was heard and the soildiers watched in amusement seeing the torture that started on, some soldiers would give Ash also a beating, taunt, spit, or even just cheer Pip on,

**1 Hr Later**

Ash's face was was bruising and bleeding like he was the american flag, Pip kept guard until Sir integra would arrive, in the mean time he would see what he could get, He took 10 steps to him and stopped at his left side crouching, "So, little man, why don't you tell me exactly why there's a sudden burst of thunder, lighting, destruction all in one location near this mansion just about 43 miles from here, hm ?" said the Captain.

"Ugh, w- why do- don't you g- g- g- g-g g- go fuck your mother some more, heh," ash said chuckling, Pip didn't approve his smart ass remark so he decided to do what pip did best...

**crunch**

That sound was the sound of Ash's jaw being cracked like a wishbone, He still somehow was barely breathing and alive, Though Pip might just kill him right here and now without Integra's permission, Pip raised his fist attempting to kill him,

"Go ahead, kill me, it won't mean anything, I might still have information that yo- y- u- your superior mi- i- might want," Ash tried to reason with this man to get another 5 minutes to live , and as if on cue, Sir Integra immediatly barged through the room with a two men .

One was wearing a red fedora , tight fit red jacket , black undershirt , red and orange glasses, white as chalk, height nearly looking like 7' Ft. White gloves resemebling the hellsing logo, Tight boots and black hair whipping out.

The second man was an older looking man possibly nearly in his late 60's, He a monecule on his left eye, his entire clothing looked like he was a servent for this organization. He seemed like a kind man but until he saw Ash's face, he was disgusted by looking at him, he himself would've sided with Pip,though do to his dedication to the Sir integra he vowed to followed her orders when given.

These men were elite, one of the best, never underestimated by enemy's, despite their looks they take care of buisness, No matter the situaition they get past it, These two men were Alucard and Walter C. Dornez, Ex vampire hunters, Sir Integra's top two men, her life was on their shoulders and they never failed to accomplish.

Ash watched in confusion as Alucard started geting closer to him, grining like a madman. Alucard found this man to be very interesting due to the Wild Geese's report. He wanted to see what this man was capauble of, but first buisness came along as he waited for Integra's order.

"Alucard, as you know we don't waste time on trash such as this, I want you to find out what he knows and see how this disturbence came about, and how he opened that dimension. As you may..." ordered Integra. Alucard grinned evily as he faced towards Ash. Ash watched in horror as Alucard closed in on him.

"Ge- Get- g- Get away from m-e -nme- me...' said Ash. Alucard stood over Ash all high and mighty, ready to follow his master's order. He lowered his head to Ash's neck, opened his mouth and raised his enourmus fangs, glistening white, just centimeters away from his prey's neck.

Ash exclaimed , " NO GET AWAY , GET AW- UGHHH!" Alucard punctured his neck , red crimson blood poured out rapidly, Ash felt anger runing through his entire body. A dark aura was surrounding everyone around him, He knew this feeling all too well, He's been consumed by this evil when he was being posessed . He was now changing into hell's minion , his face changing painfully into a disfigured moster, His blood spurting a black myrtle like color oozing into Alucard's open mouth, He immediatly removed his fangs from his mouth ,vomiting his foul blood,

**Ash was uncounsious in a Dark mindscape unaware what chaos that was about to be released.**

The demon that was once Ash, had escaped the hands of hellsing and stood before them, ready to kill.

**"You... JOIN US... WE WANT WHAT IS YOUR'S... WE ARE THE THINGS THAT ARE AND SHALL BE FOREVER... **

The demon Ash walked violently toward's integra before being restrained by Walters's wires cutting deep into his flesh.

"Walter !" shouted integra, as Demon Ash grabbed the wires and threw Walter like a ragdoll, thus knocking him out. He stormed at Integra a,d pulled her from the neck of her shirt.

**"JOIN US !" **Exclaimed Demon Ash. Integra Pulled out her handgun and put two shots into Ash, He soon then threw his fist his into her torso , breaking a rib,

"Ahh!" screamed integra, Ash then balled his hand into a fist trying to punture Integra's heart until something Exploded into Ash's right arm , pouring out his demon blood and dropping Integra.

A woman with blonde hair, a yellow hellsing uniform with a giant freak canon was held in her gloved white hands, her ocean blue eyes were filled with determenation to stop this demon.

"(GASP) **gag...** Seras ! Help !" shouted out Integra.

"I'll make you pay for harming my comrades, you filthy monster." said Seras

Demon Ash had a strange face as if he a shocked and cared expression, his face was then scrunching up back to normal , his brown eys returned back into their proper place. Ash was human once more, but as Seras was running full speed at him he fainted onto her, she catched him into her arms and a very confused look, she exaimed his face.

"What the hell are you," said Seras as she carried Ash and jogged quickly to the three injured ,

"Master! Walter ! Sir integra!" screamed out Seras carrying Ash .

"(**Cough)** Glad you got here when you did Seras, we could've died if you didn't come," Integra struggled to say trying to get over her injuries. Alucard just stood there with a shocked expression, never had sucked out such foul and more evil blood, it was too much for him to cope with. Walter had better days when he was younger but never had faced anything so strong, evil and deadly. Integra knew she would be dealing with such supernatural , even when such sweet individuals turn into bloodthirsty monters she knew what happens, it's just that she has too much to do even with the conflict between Hellsing and Millenium.

"Master , are you all right ?" seras asked frantically, she cared for her Master, He sorta cared for her too in a way, Seras would do anything to keep her friends and possibly family. "Just fine, police girl." Alucard said a sarcastic and cold tone. Seras looked down slowly in sadness only to lock her eyes on Ash's face, so rugged , scratched, and of course you could say, handsome. Seras couldn't believe something so evil can be into someone so innocent. Ash groaned in pain, Seras saw blood coming from his right arm and neck. The police girl ran over to the three injured and had wanted to know what was going on.

"Who the hell is this man... or thing..." asked Seras sweetly, Integra looks at her seriously.

"Well that's exactly what we were trying to get out of him," said Integra, "Now listen closlely, Seras..."


End file.
